Sweetie Belle/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|The Crusaders after bumping into the statue. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png CMC Outside The Labyrinth S2E1.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Apple Bloom 'if you were' S2E01.png Sweetie Belle 'that's not a word' S2E01.png|"That's not a word!" Scootaloo 'What are you, a dictionary' S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Enthusiastic! Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E1.png Sweetie Belle Evil S2E01.png|Evil! Sweetie Belle 'it's not chaos' S2E01.png|"It's not chaos, you dodo!" Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E01.png|"Is not!" S2E01 Apple Bloom about to step on their heads.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E1.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png|You're both wrong. CMC fighting S02E01.png|A Scoot on the nose, and a Bloom on the head. What does it all mean? CMC about to duke it out S2E01.PNG|Sweetie Belle, you're levitating. Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|They are done fighting for now. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png|A happy Sweetie Belle. CMC all frowns S2E01.png|Sweetie Belle looks quite ashamed of herself. Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E1.png Discord about to break loose S2E1.png Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png|Sweetie Belle playing with her fellow crusaders. S2E03 Ball becomes bigger.png Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! S2E03 CMC looking at Twilight.png Twilight creeping out the CMC S2E3.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... S2E03 Smarty Pants being shown to CMC.png S2E03 Scootaloo 'she's...great'.png S2E03 Apple Bloom 'Yeah. Great.'.png|Sweetie Belle can't figure out how to react. S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'like her'.png|"I really like her..." S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane'.png|"...mane?" S2E03 Sweetie Belle given a quill.png|Uh, why are you giving this quill to me? S2E03 Scootaloo 'great'.png|I don't know what say next, so I'll just repeat myself. I really like her mane? S2E3.png|"I really like her...." S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane' 2.png|"...mane?" CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight, Smarty Pants and CMC.png Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|"I'm Asleep." S2E03 CMC surprised.png|Gah, you scared us! S2E03 Apple Bloom talking.png S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'nonono'.png|Nononono. S2E03 Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom.png S2E03 Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off.png Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|"I really like her mane!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders charmed S02E03.png|Sweetie Belle falls victim to the "Want it, Need it" spell. S2E03 CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Zecora.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png S2E04 Pinkie screaming.png Pinkie Pie dumping candy S2E4.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png|I like my voice. Please don't take it away. S2E04 Pinkie asking where Pipsqueak is.png|I vant to suck your blood. S2E4 more costumes.png|No, I'' vant to suck ''your blood. S2E04 Foals screaming.png Sisterhooves Social Sweetie Belle Smoke 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Smoke 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity walking towards Sweetie Belle.png S2E05 Rarity almost about to scold Sweetie Belle.png|Sweetie Belle and Rarity Rarity Jump S2E5.png Rarity's parents praising Sweetie Belle S2E5.png Rarity's father tousling Sweetie Belle's mane S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity 'figured'.png Rarity Toast S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Toast S2E5.png|"Toast!" S2E05 Rarity, Sweetie Belle and their parents.png|"We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away.png|"I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon." Sweetie Belle Luggage S2E5.png|Over-packing runs in the family S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'we haven't eaten yet'.png|"We haven't eaten yet." S2E05 Rarity looking at burnt foods.png Sweetie Belle Burnt S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle looking at her burnt food. Rarity Worried S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity backing Sweetie Belle off.png Rarity Goes to Make Breakfast S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Sad 1 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle.png Rarity thinking S2E5.png Rarity Unsure S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 3 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 4 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 5 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 6 S2E5.png Rarity makes a face S2E05.png S2E05 Rarity 'You are'.png S2E05 Rarity 'You can'.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity 'now easy'.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 3 S2E5.png|Careful... S2E05 Sweetie Belle trying to put parsley.png|Laying parsley is serious business. S2E05 Sweetie Belle sweating.png|This is the most stressful job to be done by a pony, at least for Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle Table S2E5.png|My Horn's Stuck... S2E05 Rarity 'not bad'.png Sweetie Belle cleaning S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle cleaning the floors S2E05 Sweetie Belle lifting front hooves.png|Come to me, towels. S2E05 Sweetie Belle pushing basket.png|Sweetie will prove herself useful. S2E05 Sweetie Belle entering room.png|Ah, perfect. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'I told you'.png|"I told you I'd make myself useful." S2E05 Rarity 'you know how hard'.png Sweetie Belle hanging up Rarity's sweater S2E5.png Sweetie Belle and Rarity observing the sweater S2E5.png Sweetie Belle and Rarity seeing the sweater shrink S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'sorry'.png|Eh, sorry. Rarity tries to keep her anger inside S2E05.png Rarity tries to supress her anger S2E05.png Rarity attempts to supress her anger S2E05.png Rarity gets her hoof wet S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'sorry' 2.png|Sorry again. S2E05 Rarity 'Stay out of trouble'.png S2E05 Rarity 'please'.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle on the floor.png|This is boredom. Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle D: Rarity Bubble 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Slide S2E5.png|Just gotta love the way she crawls. Rarity Bubble 1 S2E5.png|Rarity talking in Sweetie Belle's thought bubble S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at something.png|Ah, I know what to do. Sweetie Belle Drawing S2E5.png S2E05 Blue sparkle on Sweetie Belle's eyes.png|"This needs something." S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at the gems.png|Ah, just what I need. Rarity Drawing S2E5.png|Look, Rarity, I made this for you Rarity shocked because Sweetie Belle used her gems S2E05.png Sweetie Belle Box S2E5.png Sweetie Belle cowering S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Sad 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity angry at Sweetie Belle.png Rarity Unimpressed S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'and help'.png|"I’ll go with you and help." Sad sweetie belle S2E05.png|)-: S2E05 Rarity telling Sweetie Belle.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away 2.png|"Can I do anything right?" Sweetie Belle Mess S2E5.png|What a huge mess! Sweetie Belle surprising Rarity 2 S02E05.png|''Surprise!'' S2E05 Rarity 'what did you do'.png S2E05 Rarity 'what did you do' 2.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'clean it up'.png|"When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I’d clean it up for you." S2E05 Rarity 'it was organized chaos'.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'you get upset'.png Rarity Med S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle looking at her angry sister. S2E05 Rarity 'start from scratch'.png S2E05 Sweetie 'make you happy'.png|"But...I...I thought it would...make you happy." Rarity Angry S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity controlling anger.png Rarity manages to supress her anger S2E05.png S2E05 Rarity walking away.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle opens mouth.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking away 3.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle walking.png|Poor Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom questioning Sweetie Belle S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'why it's smashing'.png|"Why, it's smashing." Sweetie Belle Grumpy S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'do something special'.png|"I just wish we could do something special together that didn’t include me goofing anything up. Sweetie Belle shocked S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'That sounds like'.png|"That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out." S2E05 Sweetie Belle happy.png|Sweetie Belle is happy. Sweetie Belle holding flyer S02E05.png|Such a great idea! Sweetie Belle Sad 4.png|Maybe this wasn't such a great idea... Rarity making excuses S2E5.png|It sounds uncouth. S2E05 Rarity levitating a cloth.png|"It doesn't sound..." S2E05 Rarity 'clean'.png|"...clean." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'back to hating messes'.png|"Now you’re back to hating messes?" S2E05 Rarity 'watch your tone'.png|"Watch your tone. I am still your big sister." S2E05 Sweetie Belle following Rarity.png|"Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle resentful.png|"Well then." Sweetie Belle Sad 5.png Sweetie Belle mad S02E05.png|She mad. Sweetie Belle Angry S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle angry at each other.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle and Rarity fighting. S2E05 Rarity 'Deal!'.png|"Deal!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Deal!'.png|"Deal!" S2E05 Apple Bloom 'Uncouth'.png|"Yeah! Uncouth?" Apple Bloom Belches S2E5.png|An upset Sweetie Belle. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'she thinks I'm uncouth'.png|"She thinks I'm uncouth!" S2E05 Applejack talking to Sweetie Belle.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'not sisters like Rarity'.png|"Not sisters like Rarity." Applejack smiling with Apple Bloom S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'this is a'.png|"This is a chore?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at Applejack.png|These sisters... S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at Apple Bloom.png|...are really having fun together. S2E05 Sweetie Belle with empty tub.png|"Um, okay!" Sweetie Belle gets apple in horn S2E5.png|A horn in one. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'never wants to do'.png|"Huh, Rarity never wants to do chores together." S2E05 Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at jar being filled with grape juice.png|"You're making grape juice?" Applejack and SB S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Please, Applejack'.png|"Please, Applejack! She didn’t mean-" Applejack giving Apple Bloom a grape juice bath S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle smiles at Applejack and Apple Bloom playing together. S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire.png|Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together. S2E05 Rarity finds Sweetie Belle.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle turning face away from Rarity.png|Oh, it's you. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Hello, un-sister!'.png|"Hello, un-sister! What are you doing here?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Better be careful'.png|"Better be careful. You might get some dust on you." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'without a sister either'.png|"I’m not better off without a sister either." S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'made me realize'.png|"Spending the day with Applejack and Apple Bloom made me realize that." S2E05 Rarity 'oh, Sweetie'.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'and that's why'.png|"And that’s why I’m adopting Applejack as my big sister!" Rarity gasp S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's foreleg.png|You are my sister now! Cute Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Aww, look at that face! S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'and takes care'.png|"A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister." S2E05 Applejack extricating leg from Sweetie Belle.png Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle fighting over Applejack S2E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'so she could teach'.png|"So she could teach you what a good sister's supposed to be!" S2E05 Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle.png Rarity awesome face S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle backing Rarity up.png|"You want me to go home with you so we can do what..." S2E05 Sweetie Belle pointing at Rarity.png|"...you want to do?" Rarity smiles S02E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'just forget it'.png|"Just forget it." LuckyS2E05 02.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'I guess it's'.png|"Well, I guess it’s a good thing Rarity isn’t here." S2E05 Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack walking together.png|"Do I see "uncouth" written all over this contest?" S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle.png|"That's the last word Rarity would use." S2E05 Sweetie Belle imitating Rarity.png|"Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! This thing needs a head to toe makeover!" S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle 2.png|"Well, you two have fun..." Sad Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"I sure wish I had a sister to go with!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle with a hat and bandana.png|"Huh?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'No way'.png|"No way!" Apple Bloom "ONE! DAY!" S2E5.png|ONE! DAY! Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Apple Bloom "ONE! DAY! Good Luck!" S2E5.png|ONE! DAY! Sweetie Belle startled by Apple Bloom S2E05.png|Good Luck! Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Close-up of Sweetie Belle's eyes.png|Let's do this. S2E05 Sweetie Belle hopping.png|Hopping on the mud pit like it was nothing. S2E05 Sweetie Belle hears splat.png|That doesn't sound good. S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'you okay'.png|"You okay, Applejack?" S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle running.png|Let's win this contest. S2E05 Sweetie Belle hopping through the buckets.png|When all else fails, just hop in bucket after bucket. Rarity reaches out to Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle receives a helping hoof from her big sister. S2E05 Rarity flinging Sweetie Belle over the top.png|Let's move on. S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies.png|How can they swallow the whole pies? S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale.png|They are really strong. S2E05 Sweetie Belle stomping on the grapes.png|We can tell that she took some lessons from Apple Bloom. Dinky derped S2E05.png|Dinky Hooves derping. S2E05 Sweetie Belle running.png|Proceeding to run. S2E05 Sweetie Belle with empty tub on head.png|Now she knows what to do. S2E05 Sweetie Belle putting the tub down.png|The apples have landed. S2E05 Sweetie Belle bouncing the apple into the tub.png|Don't forget one apple. Rarity and Sweetie Belle carrying an egg S02E05.png Sweetie Belle and mud covered Rarity look at eggs S2E05.png S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle hopping.png|Looks like they are winning! S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground.png|Get up, Sweetie Belle and Rar-I mean Applejack! S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle together.png|Oh, those ponies. S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle.png|We can't let them win! S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2.png|We can do this. The final jump S2E5.png|The final jump. Rarity and SB almost win S02E05.png|So close. Rarity Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom end of the race mud S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle with Rarity.png|"Thank you, Applejack! You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win." Sweetie Belle Rarity S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle noticing horn.png|Wait, what's with the horn? Sweetie Belle Shock S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle is shocked that it was actually Rarity with her everywhere except for the starting line. S2E05 Sweetie Belle asking where's Applejack.png|"Where's Applejack?" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'don't get it'.png|"I don't get it." S2E05 Applejack 'we switched places'.png Applejack Shaking Clean S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'together'.png|"So... we did the whole competition together?" Rarity "for the start line" S2E5.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom stand next to Rarity S2E05.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'for me'.png|"You did this for me?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle "I did it for us" S02E05.png|Rarity and Sweetie Belle WeAreApplePie.png|''See we are apple pie!'' Sweetie Belle stands next to Rarity S2E05.png|Let's Celebrate! S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Yeah!'.png|"Yeah!" S2E05 Sweetie Belle 'Where'.png|"Where?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle "the spa of course" S02E05.png|"The Spa of course" S2E05 Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Applejack laughing.png|Oh, is she serious?! Rarity Hair S2E5.png|Luna and Celestia will treasure this letter for sure. S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at mirror.png|"I'll start." S2E05 Sweetie Belle telling lesson.png|"Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest." S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle near the line of clothes.png Sweetie Belle holding a pie S2E5.png|And it didn't even burn! Sweetie Belle 1 S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle playing in the rain S2E5.png|'A little dirty'! S2E05 Sweetie Belle landing to puddle.png|"A lot dirty." S2E05 Rarity 'little bit dirty'.png|"A little bit dirty" Rarity and Sweetie Belle doing hair S2E5.png|"A lot dirty." S2E05 Rarity 'little bit dirty' 2.png|"A little bit dirty!" Spike Hold It S2E5.png S2E05 Spike 'just right'.png Spike Smile S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle reconcile "deal!" S02E05.png|"Deal!" The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Ready to bowl, CMC-style! CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo jumps for joy as Sweetie Belle watches Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png|Mmmmmph! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png|Ptooey! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png|"I mean... YAY!!!" Sweetie Belle putting her input in S2E6.png|"But there are three of us!" CMC Smile S2E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders settling on a name S2E6.png|The Bowling Dolls. S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'that's it'.png|"The Bowling Dolls! That's it!" S2E06 Scootaloo 'Perfect'.png The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png|Rarity and Applejack had better be just off-camera, as... Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Jesus Quintana. That cannot be good. Sweetie Belle Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle ready to bowl. S2E06 Sweetie Belle about to push bowling ball.png|Don't fail me, bowling ball. Sweetie Belle Bowling 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle watching her bowling ball. S2E06 Sweetie Belle grinning.png|Eh, whatever. It's just a game. Sweetie Belle walking away S02E06.PNG Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Gasp! CMC Confused S2E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders sad about not getting their cutie marks S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle talking.png|"That bowling sure was fun, even if all I got was gutter balls." Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo laughing.png S2E06 Scootaloo 'come on'.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo talk to Apple Bloom S2E06.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'lack of a cutie mark'.png|"Or a lack of a cutie mark." Scootaloo "that's not helping" S02E06.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking worried.png School S2E6.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sees Apple Bloom. S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shielding their eyes.png|Agh! S2E06 Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students.png|"Apple Bloom! You got your cutie mark." S2E06 Students gathering around Apple Bloom.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle asking about Apple Bloom's cutie mark.png|Great cutie mark, but what is it? S2E06 Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark.png Twist 1 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't approve of Twist. Twist 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo not liking Twist. Twist 3 S2E6.png|Twist's happiness isn't approved by Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo. S2E06 Scootaloo gasp.png Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle with an apathetic Scootaloo. S2E06 Scootaloo 'A what now'.png Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png|Our friend is the most special pony ever! Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'you're too kind'.png|"You're too kind, Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist watching.png|This is going to be great. Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the hoop.png Class Air S2E6.png The fillies gasping S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Twist gasping. S2E06 Apple Bloom 'No they're not'.png S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 2.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist gasps.png Class Stare S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E06..png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E6.png Crowd of people watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png|A sleeping Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png Twilight and Rarity S02E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking 2.png|Oh no, Apple Bloom. S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'm great'.png S2E06 Apple Bloom apologizing to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smiles.png Apple Bloom about to dictate the friendship report S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'd be happy'.png S2E06 Spike ready to write letter.png S2E06 Apple Bloom telling lesson.png S2E06 Applejack and the CMC.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'come to those'.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'waited long enough'.png S2E06 CMC running.png S2E06 CMC walking.png S2E06 Scootaloo 'something fierce'.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'is potion-making'.png|"Yeah! So, what if your talent is potion-making?" CMC running to Everfree Forest S02E06.PNG Secret of My Excess Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|Tug Scoot's tail, Sweetie! Tug it! Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Sweetie Belle gasping. I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG|Sweetie whispering something. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle singing S2E11.png|Singing with her fellow Crusaders. Family Appreciation Day Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon bored S2E12.png|Bored by Filthy Rich's presentation. Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png|Out like a wet candle. Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo hear Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Listening to a distressed Apple Bloom. Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is silenced S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is sick S2E12.png S02E12 CMC ScootalooIdea.png Hot thermometer S02E12.png|Under the weather. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12.png|"Apple Bloom is sick." Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|A devious plan has been hatched. The Plan failed S2E12.png|Their great plan didn't work... Sweetie Belle telescope S02E12.png Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png ElectrifiedSweetieBelle S02E12.png|The "shocking" outcome of trying to buck zap apple trees. Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Flip! Sweetie Belle Pulling Face.png Sweetie-Belle-Rope-S2E12.png Disappointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle see Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Are you pondering what I'm pondering, Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png Scootaloo enjoying a zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.PNG|Best zap apple jam ever! Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Hearts and Hooves Day Sweetie Belle talking to Apple Bloom S2E17.PNG CMC in clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom S02E17.png Apple Bloom stomping paint S2E17.png Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Preparing for Cheerilee's gift. Sweetie Belle looking pleased S2E17.png CMC pleased at the card S2E17.png Bigger Envelope S2E17.png|We're gonna need a bigger envelope CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png CMC stop the card from falling over S2E17.png Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png|Just look at that grin. Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png|Very special somepony. Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|This picture speaks for itself. Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee is happy S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Idea Grin S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle with a hug grin on her face, which means she's got an idea! Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle looking around Ponyville. CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle sings Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle leaning back from flagpole S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|She seems like a natural. Sweetie Belle with arms around flagpole S2E17.png "One to really make her heart soar" S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Zooming off to find the perfect stallion. This One's Too Young S2E17.png|"But... this one's too young." This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png|"This one's too old." Terrible cold stallion S2E17.png|"He clearly has a terrible cold." Sweetie Belle "nothing wrong with this one" S2E17.png|"There's nothing wrong with this one..." Caramel seems alright S2E17.png|"He seems alright." His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png|"His girlfriend sure thinks so." Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png Time Turner is so splashy S02E17.png|"He might do!" Scootaloo Stares at the Mud-covered Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S02E17.png|"If he weren't so splashy!" Sweetie Belle and a tall colt S2E17.png|"Too tall!" Jelly guy S02E17.png|Sweetie Belle fears she will be disturbed for the remainder of her foalhood. CMC sigh S2E17.png|Sigh. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Apple Bloom: "I don't think that we're mistaken... it seems all the good ones are taken." CMC bouncing onto bales 1 S2E17.png|"I really feel that at this rate we'll never find the perfect date." CMC bouncing onto bales 2 S2E17.png CMC singing at the top of bales S2E17.png|"Don't wanna quit and give up hope!" CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png CMC bouncing down from bales S2E17.png|"We did it girls, we've found the one!" CMC begin to jump S2E17.png CMC bouncing around S2E17.png|"Who will set our teacher's heart aflutter!" The CMC spy on Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Did he see us? Apple Bloom huh S2E17.png Scootaloo like a plan S2E17.png|Of course its a good plan, I made it after all. CMC barn agreement 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Gazebo S2E17.png CMC picnic makers S2E17.png CMC picnic makers 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo's dawwwwness S2E17.png CMC giggle giggle S2E17.png Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png CMC bright smiles S2E17.png CMC giggle again S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png CMC bushes worried S2E17.png CMC bushes tense S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|Yes... Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png|''...Yes...'' Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png|Aw, come on! Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png CMC disappointed S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png CMC shocked at book S2E17.png CMC under Twilight's legs S2E17.png CMC clutching the book S2E17.png CMC Ingredients 01 S02E17.png CMC Ingredients 02 S02E17.png CMC Ingredients 03 S02E17.png CMC Ingredients 04 S02E17.png Scootaloo's plucking reaction S2E17.png CMC Potion Done S02E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG|Shot glasses are canon? CMC Potion Setup S02E17.png Sweetie Belle they're perfect S2E17.png|"They're perfect for one another." Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Sweetie Belle Test Together S02E17.png CMC it worked S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC "Awwww" S2E17.png The CMC look at Cheerilee S2E17.png The CMC look at Big McIntosh S2E17.png Nose rub S2E17.png CMC hear craze love S2E17.png|What is he saying? Scootaloo you think S2E17.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17.png|Searching for clues. Scootaloo enough cloud S2E17.png Sweetie Belle realization S2E17.png|Coming to realization. Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png|Realizing that the love potion might be a love poison. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle jaw drop S2E17.png|Oh this isn't good. Apple Bloom Scaring Scootaloo S2E17.png Scootaloo in a second S2E17.png|This plan sounds good. CMC smiling S2E17.png|I'm still using the anime smile. Mrs Cake CMC S01E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S1E17.png Sweetie Belle who knows S2E17.png|"Hehe who knows!?" CMC play cool S2E17.png|Uh, play cool... CMC somepony watching S2E17.png|Is somepony watching us? Sundae spilled S01E17.png Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17.png|"Hi Ms. Cheerilee!" Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17.png|Ok... awkward. Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png|"Gosh!" Apple Bloom looking unwell S2E17.png Apple Bloom looking unwell 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee pushing S01E17.png The CMC running S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle blocking Cheerilee with sink S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hopes this is enough to hold Cheerilee S2E17.png Sweetie Belle see time S2E17.png|Oh no, we were so close! CMC hit out of the way by Cheerilee S2E17.png Cheerilee "Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit?" S2E17.png|Cheerilee: "Girls, can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 2 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 3 S02E17.png CMC Were Sorry S02E17.png CMC Chores S02E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png CMC NO S02E17.PNG A Friend in Deed PinkieJumpS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|Sweetie watches her friends. Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Sweetie watches Apple Bloom and Pinkie Pie skip rope. It's About Time S2E20 CMC.png|Assisting Twilight disaster proof Equestria. Ponyville Confidential Sweetie Belle believe S2E23.png|I don't want to believe it. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle points her hand out to Scootaloo S2E23.png Sweetie Belle can't believe S2E23.png|Featherweight! Before us! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sad S02E23.png|Aww... Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking at the paper S02E23.png|A newspaper? How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMC On School Stoop S2E23.PNG Scootaloo hold newspaper S2E23.png|I don't know about that idea, Scootaloo? Helping Rarity S2E23.png|Cutie Mark Packers No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png|Blank flanks... Helping a bird S2E23.png No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle hoping S2E23.png|Looking and hoping. Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material. Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Sweetie belle is not amused CMC crib S2E23.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle why... S2E23.png|Why is she laughing? Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Journalism might be the way S02E23.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo "such a good idea" S3E23.png What's and Editor in Chief S2E23.png|"What's an Editor in Chief?" Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle pleased with her reporter instincts. CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Let's get out of here S2E23.png Sweetie Belle "if we're supposed to be journalists" S2E23.png Sweetie Belle alittle grief S2E23.png|She is adorable in this picture. Sweetie Belle those marks S2E23.png|"C'mon! Let's go get these marks!" Sweetie Belle hey over here S2E23.png|Hey over here! Rarity getting ideas S2E23.png|No don't look at me like that, answer the question please. Rarity Idea! S2E23.png|Oh this won't end well. Sweetie Belle oh great S2E23.png|Oh great I can see will this is going. Sweetie Belle embarrassed S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle is pretty much... embarrassed. CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC not good S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png|Yikes... CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png CMC spinny head S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png|"You don't even wanna know what I had to sit through." Sweetie Belle walking S2E23.png|What's going on there? Sweetie Belle looking S2E23.png Sweetie Belle smiling S2E23.png|Ah-hah! Sweetie Belle giggling S2E23.png|Oh, this is too funny. Sweetie Belle telling Featherweight to take photos S2E23.png|"Take a few pictures of this..." Sweetie Belle and Featherweight S2E23.png|"Then meet me during lunch." Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png CMC smiling together S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png Sweetie Belle asking S2E23.png|Any ideas guys? The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|Can't work on Snip and Snails anymore. Sweetie Belle our story S2E23.png|"Our stories!" What big eyes she has. Sweetie Belle walking out the staircase S2E23.png Sweetie Belle seeing Rarity reading newspaper S2E23.png Rarity putting newspaper back in saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag again S2E23.png Sweetie hits Rarity's horn S2E23.png Sweetie Belle mad S2E23.png Sweetie Belle angry at Rarity S2E23.png|"How dare you!" Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png|Rarity likes this! Rarity speaking to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle ecstatic S2E23.png|Yay Sweetie Belle will do S2E23.png|That will do! CMC showing the paper with Spike's photo S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png CMC being hit by paper S2E23.png Sweetie Belle hurting other S2E23.png|"Maybe we could be hurting other ponies' feelings?" Rarity kicking door S2E23.png S2E23 Sweetie Belle.png Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle seeing diary S2E23.png|Oh yeah...that. Sweetie Belle discovered S2E23.png Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Rarity to read S2E23.png|Well not exactly the whole world just Ponyville. Rarity scolding Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Saddlebag being shown to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle no S2E23.png|"No." In a sad Sweetie Belle tone. Sweetie Belle explaining to Rarity S2E23.png Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E23.png Rarity your destiny S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle finally feeling some guilt. Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png File showing pictures of CMC S2E23.png CMC Worm's Eye View S02E23.png CMC Gasping S02E23.png CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Sweetie Belle in dress photo S2E23.png|Showgirl Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle blushing S2E23.png|Aww! Sweetie Blush! CMC she's serious S2E23.png|You're kidding? Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png|That's what you got for making gossips. CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" The CMC being blocked S2E23.png Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png Full Force Field S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders after being rejected by Applejack S2E23.png Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Big McIntosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big McIntosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking behind her S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking back at Apple Bloom S2E23.png Sweetie Belle don't know S2E23.png|"Don't know." CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png CMC just in time S2E23.png|"Stop the presses!" Sweetie Belle looking at Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle does not look happy. Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png CMC showing newspaper through forcefield S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle with Rarity. Diamond Tiara raspberry S2E23.png|Ok that's weird. Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S02E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|Cutie Mark Crusader Flower Fillies Aww!! Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png|Sweetie Belle watching Princess Cadance along with her fellow Crusaders. Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png|Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing together. Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png|It never fails, the best dancers at weddings are always children Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders